


Riduurok

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: I imagine Mandalorians have a strict chastity rule, no ring no lovin, so Mando has to be creative with you, like he has you naked in his bunk, legs spread for him while he jerks off over you. All while growling and muttering the filthy filthy things he’s going to do to you once your vows are said
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 398





	1. Riduurok

Your relationship with the Mandalorian changed drastically the day that he had almost died on Navarro. The day that Moff Gideon has revealed his true name to you and his friends. Din Djarin was the man behind the suit of armor that had changed your life forever.

“ _Mando_ ” You whisper, almost afraid of going near him now you are safely away from Navarro and Moff Gideon. Din had checked the baby over for any injuries before putting it to bed. You had showered and found the Mandalorian sat in the pilot’s seat, staring into space, and still dressed in the beskar you had never seen him without. “Are you okay?” You add when he continues staring at the passing stars.

His helmet tilts to the side, indicating he heard you. Because of not being able to see his face, you’d come to read his body language. He was still tense, his shoulders stiff and you knew that the discovery in the tunnels that was once home to the Covert weighed heavily on him. “Why are you still calling me Mando?” The rough tone crackled through the modulator and hid the emotions that you knew he must be experiencing.

“I- I didn’t want to overstep. I know your name is sacred and you haven’t told me to use it. I don’t want to do anything wrong regarding your creed” You answer honestly and step a little closer. You feel ridiculous, loving a man whose face you have never seen and whose name you have just found out but here you are. Hopelessly in love with the beskar-clad warrior sat in front of you and he doesn’t feel the same way.

He heaves a sigh deeper than you’ve ever heard before. Not frustrated or annoyed, more relieved as his shoulders slumped down. “You always respect my creed, _mesh’la_. Even when you know nothing about it.” He turns slowly in the chair to face you. “Why? You never press me to explain.”

Your eyes widen when you catch your reflection in his helmet. “You don’t need to explain. You never have to explain yourself to me. It is your religion and I will always respect that” You promise, shifting from one foot to the other. Nerves swirl in your stomach from his unknowingly impassive stare and you glance down at the floor.

Mando stands quickly, making you back against the console as he looms over you. “Are you sure?” He asks, his voice deep. “I will answer anything you want to know, _mesh’la_.” His fingers curl against his cuirass.

You blink a few times, unable to believe that he is standing so close to you. You almost think you can see through the visor but you know that’s just your imagination. “What does mesh'la mean?” You exhale shakily.

His chest plate rises as he takes a breath, orange fingertips of his gloves raising up to brush along the inside of your arm. “ _Beautiful_.” His voice was low, but clear enough that you didn’t miss what he said.

Your lips part in surprise. The Mandalorian has always been so focused on his mission. You never imagined he paid attention to trivial things like beauty when duty was his sole purpose in life. “You think I’m beautiful?” You ask, awe coloring your words.

“Yes, _cyar’ika_.” His hand trails up to wrap around the back of your neck to push his thumb against your pressure point lightly, tilting your head up as the forehead helmet comes to press against yours in a movement that you had seen him do with the kid. His thumb rubs against your skin soothingly.

“What does cyar'ika mean?” You close your eyes at the feel of the cool metal resting against your skin. It’s the closest you have felt to another being in years, even if he is covered by beskar.

His hand tightens around your neck, making your pulse jump. It wasn’t threatening, instead it felt like he was holding himself back from doing something. “ _Sweethear_ t.” His feet shuffle forward a bit more, pressing his beskar clad front to yours. “It means sweetheart.”

You lick your lips, your mouth suddenly dry now you know he has been calling you sweetheart and beautiful for months. “I guess I better download a Mando'a dictionary holo” You chuckle nervously, your heart beating in your chest from his proximity.

“I’ll teach you.” He announces. “I want-” He breaks off and hesitates. “I can’t- but I need to be close to you.”

“What do you want?” You whisper. “Tell me what you want Mando” You plead.

“I want you.” He growls out, pressing harder against you. A stiffness poking against your hip that you know is not from the Beskar. “I’ve wanted you for months.”

“Oh” You gasp, “you have? I have wanted you for months too. I lo-” You cut yourself off, not wanting to put your heart on the line when he probably wants to fuck you and move on once the urge is satiated.

His low groan sounds like it did when he was fighting unconsciousness just hours before, pained. Strong arms went around your back, tugging you against him and off the console. “I can’t- cyar’ika, I can’t take you, even though I want to.”

“You can’t?” You rest your hands on his beskar-covered chest and you wish you could feel his heartbeat beneath your palm. “You mean you can’t touch me?”

“Our way prevents us from…..being intimate without a _riduurok._ ” He says gently. “A marriage bond.” He sighs and steps back from you, his hands resting on your hips.

“I understand” You nod and reach for the hands resting on your hips. “It’s okay. I’ll leave when we land on the next planet.” You never want to make him uncomfortable or tempt him to break his creed so you figure it is best for you to leave so you can try to forget him.

“ _No, cyar’ika_.” His fingers tighten around your hip. “I- I just need to wait for the Alor’s permission.” He pauses. “The Alor is the leader of our covert. The Armorer promised that she would send a transmission once she had made her decision.” He pauses. “Marriage requests take time, mesh’la.”

“You want to marry me?” You know you are asking too many questions but he has never explained his creed let alone revealed his desire to marry you. “Or do you want to fuck me? I don’t want you to marry me because you want to fuck me” You frown in confusion. He hasn’t explained himself and you wonder if he wants to have sex and you are convenient.

He shakes his head, frustrated that he hasn’t explained himself. “A riddurok is permanent, mesh’la. To Mandalorians, when you marry, you are binding your soul with your partners.” His hand moves up to cover your heart. “I- I have never wanted to ask the Alor to consider someone before you, but I- I didn’t ask you.” His hand drops away. “I’m sorry.”

“You still haven’t” You smile softly, reaching up to caress the metal helmet. “Ask me” You request softly.

“Cyar’ika, would you become my _riduur_? My wife.” He asks quietly, his nerves making his entire body shiver. He didn’t know what he was going to do if you turned him down. He had already given you his heart and considered you a part of his clan. His request to the Alor having been made before he had left those tunnels for the final time, sure in the knowledge that you were what he wanted. Most requests took a few weeks, but given the decimation of the Covert, he had no clue how long it would take for her to give her decision.

Your heart skips a beat at the nervous tinge to his voice while he asks you to marry him and you pause for a moment. “Yes” You nod, “yes yes yes”

He blows out a loud sigh of relief, his entire body sagging in relief. He had almost died without telling you how he felt. To hear you agree to become his riduur meant that he would soon be able to touch you like he has dreamed of. To strip his beskar and feel your hands on him and to remove his helmet and let you see him. The only person to see him since he was a boy.

“How long do we have to wait?” You sense his relief and suddenly feel impatient to marry your Mandalorian. To finally see his face and know the man behind the helmet.

“Until the Alor gives her permission.” He replies, his fists clenching at the prospect of receiving that transmission. He wanted you, needed you, but he couldn’t touch you until vows were exchanged. “Hopefully not too long, mesh’la. I need you too badly.”

“We nearly died today. You nearly died today. I want to feel something. I want to feel you and know that we survived. Is there nothing we can do?” You plead, your need for him growing now you know he wants you too.

His breath catches. “We can- we can watch each other, but I- as much as I want to, I _can’t_ fuck you.” He groans at the thought of finally sinking inside you and feeling the hot confines of your cunt around him as he gave you every piece of himself.

“Can I see you?” Your breathing grows heavier at the thought of watching him stroke his cock. You’ve gotten off to the thought of how big he is when you’ve seen him striding into a cantina after dealing with a bounty.

“ _Yes._ ” He growls, growing harder at the idea of your eyes on him as he fists his cock. “But I want you to show me how you like to touch yourself.” His voice drops several octaves and makes you shudder. “I’ve heard you in your bunk, late at night. Moaning quietly when you thought I was asleep.”

“ _Fuck_ ” You moan at the thought of watching him and you fluster at the fact that he’s heard you touching yourself. “I, um, want to wear your glove while I- I touch myself” You stammer.

He groans raggedly, his hands coming up to rip off his gloves, revealing tanned skin over the large hands you had imagined. “I’ve imagined you touching yourself, but- doing it with my gloves……” He groans. “Mesh’la, fuck, _tell_ me that you want to do this now.”

You can’t stop staring at his hands, wondering what they would feel like inside of you. You are soaking wet, your panties are ruined, and you look up towards his helmet and nod. “Yes. I want to do this right now. I need something… _anything_ Mando” You whimper.

Even though you can’t see his face, he is closing his eyes at your needy tone. Only his desire to make sure that he does this right keeps him from breaking his Creed. “Go into my bunk and strip. I want to see you spread out, only wearing my glove.” His entire body shifts forward as he presses his forehead to yours again. The closest he can get to kissing you for now.

You shiver under his touch and you reach up to grab onto his helmet, pressing a kiss over the space you think his lips would be. You reach for the glove in his hand and take it, walking towards the ladder. You glance back at him before making your way down to his bunk.

As soon as you are out of sight, Din slips his helmet off and takes a deep breath. Setting the beskar helm in his seat, he runs a hand through his still damp hair. He should clean up, he knows he should. He had fought hard and had plenty of his blood matted in his hair, but the fact that you were stripping down and laying on his bunk, just like he had imagined so many nights made him too impatient to worry about using the ‘fresher.

Your hands are shaking as you remove your clothes. His bunk is neat and clean just like the Mandalorian who owns your heart. You reach for his glove and shudder when you slide your hand into the large glove. It’s too big for your hand and you shiver, imagining the fingers that occupy the leather sliding inside of your dripping cunt. Your knees are giving out at the thought of him finger fucking you with the gloves on so you lay down on his bunk. The air is cool and you shiver against the blanket, spreading your legs and moaning when the cool breezes makes your nipples harden.

Din checked the coordinates to the planet where he had a contact, one that could hopefully lead him to the child’s people. Once he confirmed everything was good, he slipped his helmet back on and quickly climbed down the ladder, his heart beating harder every step closer he gets to where you should be laid out, beautiful and bare for him to enjoy.

You can’t help but run your gloved fingers over your skin. You shiver at the feel of the leather brushing your skin and you close your eyes, imagining that Din is the one touching you. You run your fingers along your thigh and spread your legs, getting lost in your fantasy.

The door opens and air whooshes out of his lung like he took a shot to the stomach. Every tantalizing inch of you is on display. His groan comes out raspy as his helmet moves, his eyes trying to take in the duskiness of your hardened nipples to the neat thatch of curls that are wet between your thighs. Your hand wearing his glove tracing routes on your body that he has only dreamed of touching.

Your eyes open when you hear the click of the door and your hand pauses it’s movements. “Mando” You exhale, your eyes drifting down to the bulge in his pants. Your nerves are pushed aside and you spread your legs as wide as they can go on his bunk. You wish you could see his reaction.

“ _Din_.” He corrects you. “When we are on this ship, when you are in my bed, you cry out my name, mesh’la.” His throaty demand sounds hoarse, as if he has just spent hours screaming into the void. One bare hand, hot and surprisingly soft landed on your ankle as he stared silently for another moment. His fingers tightened around the bones and he yanks you down towards the end of his bunk, your spread legs framing his body as he pushes your foot up to rest on the edge.

You moan, sparks erupting along every inch of skin he caresses and you want more. Need more. “Din” You say his name like a prayer and you are the sinner seeking retribution from his creed. “Din” You repeat and your gloved fingers reach out to touch his beskar clad thigh.

He catches your hand before you can touch the straining bulge. He knows he won’t be able to restrain himself if you touch him. “Touch yourself, mesh’la. I was to see my gloves coated in your wetness from that pretty cunt.” He grunts as he palms his cock, his other hand running up your leg to caress the inside of your knee.

“ _Fuck_ ” You whimper, unable to believe that the stoic Mandalorian is telling you to touch yourself. You are tempted to rebel but the tilt of his helmet makes you want to please him. Show him what a good riduur you can be. Your fingers slide through your folds, gathering your wetness on the worn leather gloves and you inhale sharply when your fingers brush your swollen clit.

“Fuck.” His gritted out curse comes with his fingers digging into your skin for a moment as he watches your eyes flutter shut. “I’ve watched holo-vids.” He tells you as his hips shift against his hand. “Learning and wishing it was you and me.” His helmet hides his delight at your strangled moan at his words. “ _Nothing_ was as good as you look now.”

You shiver at the feel of his fingers gripping your flesh and the image of him watching holo-vids, jerking himself off. “Have you never seen a naked woman?” Your brow is furrowed while you rub your clit, the stitching on the leather creates a delicious friction. You wonder if he has even done anything sexual or if his creed has kept him innocent physically and emotionally.

“Never like this.” He admits, reaching for the zipper of his flight suit. Groaning he pulls himself out of his pants, the tip of his large cock red and leaking as he lets himself go to hold his hand out to your face, palm held towards you expectantly. “Never wanted this bad enough with anyone before.”

“I want to taste you” You whine but spit into his palm to fulfil his silent request. You squeeze your breast with your free hand and slide a finger down to your dripping entrance. Pushing the single digit into your cunt, you whimper and hate that this feels nothing like his fingers or the impressive cock hanging between his legs. “Baby. Want to feel you” You huff but know you are wasting your breath begging for something that cannot happen for the foreseeable future.

He groans as he smears your spit over his cock, wishing that he could let you take him in your mouth, even if he wouldn’t last for long. But he holds fast to the idea that he must not until your vows are exchanged. “When you get to, I’m gonna fill that pretty mouth with my cum.” He grunts as he starts stroking himself with long, slow passes of his hand. “Let you drink me down.”

“What about my cunt?” You smirk, adding a second finger and you love the way the leather feels inside of you. You watch him stroke his cock and it takes every ounce of self control to not reach out and knock his hand away, feel his throbbing length in your palm.

His fingers clamped down on your knee as his hips jerked forward, bucking into his fist. “I’m gonna keep you filled. My fingers, my tongue, my cock.” He vows, wheezing through the modulator. “Wanna bury my face in it. Learn how to make you shriek in pleasure.” You moan as you curl your fingers up.” _Deeper_ mesh’la, stuff your cunt and imagine it’s my fingers.” He commands.

“ _Oh Din_ ” You gasp and add a third finger, loving how full you are but it’s not enough. It won’t be enough until he is the one inside of you. “Are you close?” You love the way his fingers dig into your knee and you want him to mark your with his fingers and mouth. “You look so good my love. Can’t wait until you can fill me up with your cum” You bite your lip.

“Fuck” He gasps as you see his hand tighten around his shaft, speeding up as he jerks himself off over your prone form. The slick sounds fill the tiny sleeping space as he fucks his hand. “I’ll fill you up until it spills out. Plant warriors in your belly.” He moans out. “ _Breed_ you like a good riduur should.”

“ _Yes_ ” You hiss and your other hand comes down between your legs so you can rub your clit. “Wanna be filled up and bred. Want to be good for you and give you warriors” The wet sound of your fingers slamming into your cunt makes you smirk when you see Din’s hand speed up even more. “Cum on me. Paint me with your seed and I’ll clean myself off” You whimper, “wanna taste you”

A growl vibrates from his chest as his hand on your knee shoves your leg open wider, his feet shuffling forward as he looms over you, furiously stroking the head of his cock. His hips stutter as the first thick pearly white rope of cum erupts from the swollen tip of his cock to splatter across your stomach and breasts. He moans your name as he shudders through his release, wave after wave of his seed falling on your body.

You wish you could see the look on his face as his cum paints your skin. Your fingers curl inside your cunt and you clench around your digits. “Din” Your eyes close and you soak the leather glove with your cum. You frantically rub your clit while his seed spurts over your stomach and breasts. Your thighs shake and you use the same fingers that were rubbing your clit to scoop up some of his cum. Your moan echoes in his bunk when the salty taste of his seed hits your taste buds when you shove those fingers in your mouth.

He mutters a curse when he sees your mouth wrap around the cum stained leather of his gloves, milking one last dribble of his cum out of the tip and pushing his hips higher so it falls on your clit to slide down the folds to your cunt. “ _Fuck, cyar’ika_.” His winded pants make him sound like he’s run miles through the deserts of Tatooine. He stares as you as his cock starts to soften, drinking in your expressions.

“Mmm I wish that drop was dripping out of me. I cannot wait to feel you move inside of me” Your own chest heaves. “Wish I was your riduur now so I could see your face” You hum as you shift back onto his bunk and rest your head on his pillow.

He groans and reaches for a clean shirt that was hanging next to his bunk to wipe your body off with. Clambering onto the cot with you, he hovers over your body, leaning down to knock his helmet gently against your forehead. Another kiss in the only way he could give it to you. “Soon, cyar’ika. You will be. Until you are, we can learn each other this way.” He says quietly, knowing he will be checking everyday for a transmission from the Alor.

“I can’t wait. I love you Din” You pull the glove off of your hand and offer it to him. “Do you want me to clean this?” You ask when he leans back from pressing his forehead against yours.

“I-I love you too.” His tone was hushed as he told you something that he had never said to any other woman before. He takes the glove and tosses it onto the table that has been jammed into the small space. Most likely where he sets his helmet when he sleeps. “No.” He shifts to his side before rolling onto his back and urging you to lay on him. “When you sleep I want to taste the flavor of your cum from the tips.” He says sleepily as his bare hands fold around your shoulders.

“Din” you moan at the thought of him sucking on the leather while you sleep. “Do you want me to go back to my bunk so you can sleep without your helmet on?” You mumble, eyes already closing as you rest your head on the cool beskar chest plate.

“No.” His answer was immediate as his arm tightened around you. “You sleep here from now on. It is where you belong.” His eyes close behind the impassive visor of his helmet, a smile curving his lips as he holds you to him.

“Okay” You murmur sleepily, your orgasm making you weary. “We can make my bunk into a nursery” You smile against the metal at the thought. “Night Din” You close your eyes and drift off while Din’s fingers stroke your back.

He grunts and holds you tighter, hoping the Alor would not make him wait too long to take you as his riduur. “Goodnight Cyar’ika.”


	2. Riduur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando finally receives word from the Alor about his request for a riduurok

“Din” you look up at him as he enters his bunk. “Which one do you want to watch?” You flick through the holovids.

“Oral” He said immediately. He sighed as the door closed. The baby had been energetic and the little womp rat had finally decided to go to sleep allowing Din to immediately head to your now shared bunk as soon as the pram lid shut.

“Which one is your favorite baby?” You hand him the holopad and pull your robe off, sitting back down fully naked. You can sense his visor turning down to look at your exposed form and you wink at him, settling back after he takes the holopad.

He scrolls through the videos that you had pulled up, immediately zeroing in on one that he had watched many times during those long, lonely nights before you had started sleeping in his bed. The women in the video bore a striking resemblance to you and that had been the reason he had chosen it. The fact of what she was doing in the video with the man had just made it even easier to watch.

“Come and sit down ner kar'ta” (heart) You pat the blanket beside you and reach for the holopad to secure it to the wall once more so you and Din can watch it at the same time. You frown at the thumbnail, noting how similar the woman is to you until you smirk up at him. “Is there a particular reason why this one is your favorite?” You tease him.

He huffs through the modulator as he removes his cape and starts to remove his armor. HIs beskar came off during these times alone with you in the bunk, leaving him in just his underclothes. “You know why.” He intones, pausing in removing his left cuirass to turn and tilt his head at you. His pauldrons already hung in their spot on the wall. “I watched this before you and I-” He trailed off and turned back to finish getting ready to join you.

“Unfortunately there is no Mandalorian porn otherwise I would’ve been watching that. I just had to use my imagination” you huff, watching him set his beskar aside. “Hurry up Din. I’m so wet” you whine.

“Patience.” He chides with a small chuckle. “Why are you already wet, mesh’la?” He asks wryly. “We haven’t even started watching the holo-vid.” He sighed as the last pieces came off. Wearing the armor everyday, he was used to the weight, but he couldn’t deny that it was a relief when he got to spend a few hours outside of the heavy protective layer. Especially when he got to hold you like he had done every night since the two of you had admitted your feelings.

“I’m wet just looking at you baby” you scoff. “Especially when you speak in Mando`a” You sigh and run your fingers along your bare thigh. “I love hearing you call me mesh'la” You confess. “Hurry up Din” You whine.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum” He says sincerely as he eases into the narrow space beside you. “Your Mando’a is improving too.” His fingers trace up your leg until they cover your hands. The worn soft leather covering the back of your hand and his visor leans down to press against your forehead in a manner that has become routine. “You want my gloves, cyar’ika?” He asks as he pulls back.

Your eyes close at the modulated way he tells you he loves you in his mother tongue. “Please” You nod and open your eyes and look at the visor, wishing you could see his eyes. “Closest I can get plus you know you love to taste me from them after” You wink and reach for the tip of his fingers to pull the glove off his hand.

“Don’t worry, mesh’la.” He groans when you remove the glove and his hand touches your warm, bare skin. He closed his eyes behind the visor as he absorbed the sensations of touching you. “As soon as the Alor sends that transmission, I will spend all night with my tongue buried in your cunt, learning your taste and what makes you cum from a mouth on you.”

“It’s been weeks” You whine. “I need you” You shove the glove onto your hand and your stomach twists as it always does when you see the size difference in your hand to his. You lean forward to begin the holovid when your need makes you squirm beneath the hand on your thigh. If only he could slide it a little further up to where you really need him.

He grunt, knowing that there is nothing that he could say to ease the need inside you. He was just as frustrated. It was one thing to live with his feelings towards you and resist the urges he had when he didn’t know you felt the same way. Now….He pressed his groin against your hip, rocking his hard length against you and breathing heavily at the friction. Now, it was getting harder to adhere to his Creed.

The background music from the holovid begins to play and you lean a little closer to Din, your gloved hand coming up to squeeze your breast. You want to reach down and touch the hard length pressed against your hip but you inhale deeply and restrain yourself. The couple of the screen get straight into the action, kissing while their hands run over each other’s bodies and you pinch your nipple at the same time the woman’s is pinched on the screen. You almost close your eyes to imagine it’s Din but you shake your head, unable to conjure up an accurate fantasy when you don’t know what he looks like beneath the beskar.

“You want me to use my mouth on your tits, mesh’la?” Din dug into the zippered front of his flight suit and pulled his hardened cock out. He groans as he smears the precum on the tip over the head and the sensitive flesh barely brushes against your hip. Jerking his hips back to keep from rutting against you, he shivers at one of his most frequent fantasies. “Want to sit you on my cock, while I suck on those pretty tits.” He watches as the gloves that he wore teased and pinched your nipples, making his mouth water. “See if they taste as good as they look.”

“Fuck yes” You nod, eyes focusing on Din’s hand wrapped around his cock and swallows down the urge to take over. Your gloved hand slides down your stomach to your core. You swipe your leather-covered fingers through your folds. “I think the same about your cock. Wanna suck it and watch your face when you cum” you whimper when your finger brushes your clit. The woman on the screen is now sitting on the man’s face and you bite your lip, imagining doing that to the man beside you. “Is this why you like this holo-vid?” You gasp.

He grunts as he slowly starts to stroke his cock. “Yes.” His hand tightens around his cock when the woman leans down and takes the man’s cock into her mouth and starts bobbing up and down on his length while her hips roll against his tongue. “Imagined this with you. Licking into you while you suck my cock. Fuck- I, I want to do this when we can.” His cock twitches at your thighs framing his face and his tongue buried in your cunt while your tongue lickes up and down his cock and you whine around him when he makes you feel good.

“Fuck” You hiss and place your hand on his stomach above his cock so you can feel his skin in some way. You slide one finger inside of you and your thigh jerks under his touch when his fingers dig into the flesh. “I cannot wait. We have waited too long” You whimper, adding a second finger and curling them inside of you.

He nods. “I know.” He feels guilty, if he wasn’t a Mandalorian, he would have already satisfied you. The only comfort he has is that you have been willing to wait, never pushing him to be more intimate than he is able to be. You accepted the limitations, even if you did voice your complaints about it. The same ones that he echoed quietly in his own head. “I’m afraid that I won’t last as long as I hope when I finally get to feel your walls around my cock.” He admits quietly. He knows that virgins are notorious for being quick, and you will be his first.

“My kar'ta” You sigh and curl your fingers inside of you, shuddering at the thought of replacing them with his cock. “I don’t care about that. I just want to feel you. I love you so even if we have to spend the next six months only going this far, I will accept it” You promise, focusing back on the screen where the woman is now on her back as the man plows into her, making her moan out and grip his shoulders.

Just as he was about to answer, relief flooding his chest at how perfect you were for him, a tiny light on the panel next to the door lit up. His sigh was loud and annoyed, even if a fissure of anticipation drummed through his system. A transmission had come through on the comms in the cockpit. While he prayed it was the Alor, it was most likely Karga. He had taken to sending him holos every few days with any information on Imperial movement that the Guild had. And it had been a few days. He turned back to you reluctantly as he tucked his cock back into his flight suit. “I’ll be right back, cyar’ika.” He promised, his fingers tightening reassuringly before skimming down your leg as he hauled himself out of the bunk.

You frown, pulling your gloved fingers out of you and you lean over to pause the holovid. Din loves to watch you when you cum so you shove aside the ache between your thighs and sit there, waiting for him to return.

He grumbled as he sat down in the pilot’s chair. Clicking the button, he adjusts his cock as he waits for Karga’s image to appear. “Din Djarin, I have considered your request for gar riduur. (your spouse)” The golden helm of the Alor appears and Din sits up straight, his stomach heaving as his breathing gets heavy. “Gar dala was kotir bat nevarro. Mandokarla.(Your woman was brave on Nevarro. Has the right stuff) ” His fists curl in pride at the way that you had impressed the leader of his covert with your tenacity. “Consider yourself a clan of three. Say your vows and make your riduurok.” His heart leaps at her approval. “I will send coordinates so you may come and introduce your riduur to the covert. Naak cuyir ti gar, Din.(Peace be with you)” The transmission cut after the last word of the Alor. She approved. You were his. He stood immediately and ripped his helmet off his head, his smile wide as he reached for the zipper of his flight suit.

“Din” You gasp when he enters the room naked and helmetless. You cover your eyes with your hands and try to scrub the image of his beautiful dark eyes out of your mind. “What are you doing?”

He doesn’t answer. Climbing onto the bunk and crawling over you, moaning huskily as he lowers his weight onto you, pressing you into the mattress as his broad chest presses against your breasts, his stomach against yours, his cock trapped between your bellys as it throbs and leaks onto your skin. His nose presses against your neck as his lips move against the skin, mumbling words you can’t quite make out.

Your eyes are still closed but your hands grip onto his shoulders, caressing the skin and mentally picturing the scars that are beneath your fingertips. “Din. What is going on?” You exhale shakily and tangle your fingers in his hair, tugging him away from your neck so you can hear his words. Your eyes are closed but the urge to open them is becoming all consuming.

“It- it was the Alor” He mumbled, breathing deep and inhaling your scent, his lips curving when he feels the frantic bump of your pulse when you realize what he means. His arms push underneath your to wrap around your body as he crushes you to him and moans again, millions of nerves on fire as he feels you. “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome (We are one when together, we are one when parted)” His breath caught when he said his first vow to you.

“Finally” You smile . You moan under his touch and from his unmodulated words. You are hypnotized by the smooth baritone now it doesn’t have the metallic edge to it. You keep your eyes closed and fumble over your words, trying to repeat the first vow. You don’t want to look at him until you are married to respect his creed. Inhaling deeply, you wait for him to continue while enjoying the feel of his warm skin beneath your fingertips.

“Mhi me'dinui an (We will share all)” His breath puffs against your skin as his lip brush over your pulse. He sighs, pressing them softly against the silky skin. His entire body is vibrating with need and want.

You repeat the second vow and tilt your head to the side. Your whole body feels like it’s on fire and only the man above you can put it out. Your hands splay over his shoulders and you push him impossibly closer to you. Your thighs shake as you wrap your legs around your Mandalorian. You cannot believe that this moment has finally arrived after waiting for so long to be with him.

“Mhi ba'juri verde (We will raise warriors)” He shudders as his final vow is said, his cock twitching between you at the thought of you bearing his children one day. He lifts his head to find your eyes still closed. Still respecting his Creed even now. Smiling as he watches your face without the distortion of the display in his helmet. Memorizing the small details of this moment, even if it’s unusual that your vows are exchanged nude. But it is fitting for a Mandalorian to bare all before his spouse and his heart starts thumping wildly as he waits for your last vow to be repeated.

You pause before you say the last vow, imagining Din filling you up with his seed until you are round with his child. “Mhi ba’juri verde” You repeat softly. Your eyes are still closed and the weight of this moment threatens to smother you when you accept that you will finally get to see the face of your husband. You aren’t nervous to see what he looks like - no that doesn’t matter because you love him regardless - but you hope you are worth the wait and the sacrifice. You don’t want to disappoint him.

“Open your eyes, mesh’la.” He begs, needing to see your eyes and have you know how he looks at you with such love everytime his visor is turned towards you. His lips part and he takes a ragged breath, hoping that you will not be disappointed in the man that is now your husband.

You slowly open your eyes and you inhale sharply when you look at your husband for the first time. Tears well in your eyes and you reach up to cup his cheek. “Din” You smile, “riduur.” Your heart is pounding in your chest and you trace along his forehead and run a finger down the bridge of his nose. “You’re beautiful” You notice the hesitance in his dark gaze and you want to assure him that he is more than you ever dreamed.

“Ner riduur.” He nuzzles his nose against your, unable to wait any longer. He had watched so many holo-vids of couples kissing. He licks his lips and covers yours experimentally. Moaning as he feels your lips move and your breath rushing into his mouth. His stomach takes a pleasant dive and his hips rut forward at the need for more.

His kiss is a little sloppy but you don’t care. You tangle your fingers in his hair and lick across his bottom lip, asking for access that he eagerly gives. You explore his mouth and moan when his cock bumps against your clit. “Please” You whimper, core clenching around nothing as the need to feel him grows exponentially.

His hand is shaking as he moves his weight to one elbow, drawing back but never letting his lips leave your as his fingers clumsily explores your cunt. Moaning and thrusting his tongue deeper into your mouth as he brushes over your clit and feels hot wet you are as he guides himself to press against your entrance. He shivers as he can feel you shift under him, eager for him to slide inside you as you give a little whine and lift your hips.

You cry into his mouth in relief when he finally sheathes his cock inside your needy cunt. “Oh fuck” You hiss, clenching around him and you feel his cock twitch inside of you. “You feel so good” You moan, unable to believe how full you feel.

Din gasps at the feeling of your walls squeezing him. His hand and imagination did not substitute for the pulsing pleasure that was throbbing through his system. Shifting his hips, he slides deeper and chokes as he curls his hands into fists, trying to hold back as his release roars up in his body as his frame goes taunt.

“You can cum riduur. I want to fill me up” You coo and clench around him, loving the wrecked look on his face.

He whimpers, your warrior, the man that you had seen fight fearlessly whimpered as his lips crashed against yours and he pulled back and drove into you again. HIs hips grinding against yours as he pants loudly. His balls draw up and he shudders as you clench around him, your legs locked around his back as his cum coats your walls in thick spurts that had his entire body jerking in pleasure over you. He whispers your name as he fills you, giving you exactly what you want.

“That’s it” You coo, stroking his back and you press kisses to his jaw. You love the feel of his cum dripping out of you as he slowly thrusts inside of you to prolong his high. “You feel so good inside of me” You promise him and you tilt your head back so you can look up at him.

He groans as he looks down at you, the love he sees there even brighter. He ducks his head and starts pressing frantic kisses to your face and down your neck as he slips out of you and starts moving down your body. Large hands cup and squeeze your breasts just like he had imagined. Pushing them together as his mouth descends on one taunt peak. Moaning into your skin as his tongue rolls over the pebbled skin as he sucks it deeper into his mouth.

“Oh” You moan, gripping his upper arms and you love the way his cum is dripping out of you onto the blanket below. Evidence of how he filled you up. Your core is still aching for release but you shudder when he gently bites down on your nipple before switching to the other one.

He loves your reaction to him, but he’s a man on a mission as he moves down your body. He left you unsatisfied, and wants nothing more than to taste you and see if he can make you cum on his tongue like he has dreamed of. Slotting his shoulders between your thighs, he grunts at the sight of his pearly white cum leaking from your hole and the swollen bundle of nerves he knows are so sensitive when he pulls the lips of your sex apart. His eyes flicker up to yours as he lowers his mouth to your cunt.

You cry out his name when he flicks his tongue over your clit. You are sensitive from your own ministrations and the feel of him inside of you. “Oh fuck” You try to sit up on your elbows so you can watch him but struggle to gain the strength when his tongue licks a broad stripe through your folds, lapping up his cum.

He hums at the taste and dives deeper into your cunt, lapping at you like he was starved. Wrapping his arms around your thighs to haul you closer to his tongue as he licked and sucked and watched you the entire time.

“Close” You tell him. “Lick my clit” You order, “and use your fingers.” You moan when he follows your order, curling two fingers inside of you.

He pumps his fingers into you faster while licking and sucking on your clit, eager to see you fall apart because of him, because of his touch. Your thighs start to press against his shoulder, trying to close. He removes his mouth from your clit for a split second. “Cum for me riduur.” He begs before he latches onto you clit again.

The deep rasp of his combined with him calling you his wife makes you fall apart beneath his mouth. Your cunt clenched around his fingers and you cry out his name while his fingers slowly pump you through your climax. You slump back onto the bunk and pant, staring up at the ceiling while you try to calm your racing heart.

He stays between your thighs for long minutes, lazily licking up all of the cum that had poured out of you, sure that he was already addicted to the taste. Keeping his tongue soft and fluttering as he hummed in pleasure. Only when he was sure that he got every drop did he pull his sodden fingers from your now calm cunt and slip them into his mouth as he shuffled up your body to lay beside you. Fingers wet with his saliva cup your cheek as he leans down to kiss you again. “Ner riduur.” He breathes, his eyes warm and crinkled at the corners as his lips curve. Looking down at you with complete adoration.

“Yours” You promise and kiss his lips. “I love you Din. Ner riduur”


End file.
